elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Languages
The following are the known languages that appear in universe. List of languages *Aldmeris *Akaviri *Ayleidoon (Ayleid)The Vanishing Crux *Daedric (has own alphabet) *Dragon Language (Dragonish/Dovahzul) *Dunmeri (name) *Dwemeris''Dwarven Writings'' *Ehlnofex *Falmer *Giantish *Goblin''Sacred Rites of the Stonechewers'' *Harpy''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/High Rock'' *Impish''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Summerset Isles'' *Jel (Argonian) The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Black Marsh *Kothringi Language : Dialogue with Drillk *Lamia's language''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Hammerfell'The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Hammerfell'' *Nedic *Nordic *Orcish *Old Bretic *Ta'agra (Khajiiti)Ahzirr Traajijazeri (sometimes simply called "Khajiiti")Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/The Black Marsh *Tamrielic (Standard language) *Tsaesci *Yoku/Yokudan (Old Redguard) Akaviri *"Syffim" – Mercenaries/Fighters. Aldmeris (Aldmeris is also the Ayleid word for "Elven") *"Ada" – Spirit. Found in ''Et'Ada'' and Ehln'ada.' *"Ae" – "Is" *"Ae-" – "Positive" prefix (ontological assertion) *"Aedra" – "Ancestors" *"Aka" – "Dragon" *"Altadoon" – "Weapon" *"Ald" – "Ancient", "Old" *"Aldmer" – "Ancient/Old Ones" *"Alt" – "High"The Annotated Anuad'Before the Ages of Man'Mysterious Akavir'' *"Altmer" – "High Ones" *"Altmora" – "The Elder/High Wood" *"Akavir" – "Dragon Land" *"Arcta" – "To face" Brad Derrick's ESO forum comment *"Bos" – "Green", "Forest" *"Chi-" – "Changed-" *"Chim" – "Change" *"Chimer" – "The Changed Ones/Elves" *"Dae" – "Is not" *"Dae-" – Negative prefix *"Daedra" – "Not our ancestors/Not a god" *"Dra" – "God /Ancestors" *"Doon" – Related to "Fight" or "War". Found in Alta'doon and Ghar'doon'i'' *"Dun" – "Dark" *"Dunmer" – "The Dark Ones/Elves" *"Dwe" – "Deep", "Secret" *"Dwemer" – "The Deep/Secret Ones", "The Ones of the Depths"Dwarves, v1'' *"Ehln-" – "Ancestral" *"Ehlnada" – "Ancestors" (Literally ancestral spirit) *"Fevel" – "Weakness" *"Ghardooni" – "Invaders" *"Kan" – "To dare" *"Malatanya" – "Truth of Life" *"Malatu" – "Truth" *"Man"/"Men" – "Human(s)", "Man"/"Men" *"Manmer", "Menmer" – "Half Blooded One(s)" (referring to the first Bretons) *"Metanane" – "To have chosen" *"Mer" – "People" ("Elves") *"Mora" – "Wood" *"Nu" – "We", "Us" *"Resdayniil" – "Resdayn Folk" *"Tamriel" – "Dawn's Beauty" *"Tarcel" – "To resist" *"Udhendra Nibenu" – "Father of the Niben"Father of the Niben *"Welkynd" – (Welkynd Stones) "Heaven Stone" (literal meaning: "Sky Child")Magic from the Sky *"Vane" – "For" *"Varla" – (Varla Stones) "Star" *"Vengha" – "To venerate/adore" *"Vir" – "Land" *"Ye" – "And" Ayleidoon The Ayleid language is believed to be a variation of "Old Cyrodiilic" rather than Tamrielic.The Wild Elves *"Admia" – Ancestors''Ayleid Inscriptions Translated'' *"Adonai" – Lordly *"Aldmeris" – Elven *"Alasil" – Vision''Nilata Search Plan'' *"Amaraldane" – Heralds *"Anyammis" – Life *"Aurane" – Heard *"Agea" – Wisdom; Lore *"Av" – From *"Baune" – Mighty *"Belle" – Thunderous *Bisnensel – "New Water Halls"Bisnensel: Our Ancient Roots *"Boiche" – "Wood" *"Brelyeis" – Beech Trees *"Emero" – ? *"Gandra" – Welcoming *"Garlas" – Caverns *"Goria" – Obscure *"Gravia" – Ugly *"Haelia" – Terrible *"Hectahame" – "Home of the Elves. Loading Screen – Hectahame Grotto *"Jorane" *"Karan" – Armor *"Latta" – Light; Shines *"Magicka" – Magic *"Malatu" – Truth *"Mallari" – Gold *"Mathlemldi" – literal meaning: "From-home-driven" *"Molag" – Fire''Fire's Grip'' (a note in ) *"Moriche" – "Dark" *"Ne" – Ever *"Nou" – Our *"Par" – Fist/Grip *"Pellani" – "Outsiders" *"Relleis" – Peace *"Ry" – As *"Sa" – So *"Salache" – High *"Sancre" – Golden''Remanada'' *"Sepredia" – Gifts *"Sou" – Your *"Suna" – Bless *"Sunna" – Blessed (Sunnabe = Blessed Be) *"Tor" – Hill *"Va" – In; In The *"Vabria frenscha" – Foaming Wave *"Varlais" – Stars (Aldmeris: Varla = Star) *"Ye" – And Banthan Dialect of Ancient Redguard. (Also calls it "Old Redguard" further down)Ghraewaj and the Harpies *"Riglametha" – "Grateful-offering" *"Ghraewaj" – ""The Crows Who Were Punished" or "The Crows Who Punish" Daedric Has its own alphabet, but is written the same as Tamrielic. See Daedric Alphabet *"Kyn" – "Dremora Race"The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Northern Bangkorai and the Mountains (people) *"Kynaz" – He of the Kyn *"Kynmarcher" – Lieutenant/Minor Lord *"Markynaz" – Translates roughly as "Grand Duke" *"Markyn" – "Grand Council" (of other Markynaz) *"Valkynaz" – Translates roughly as "Prince"Varieties of Daedra Dragon Language Dunmeri *Note – At some point in the past, the Dunmer had a complete, separate language. *"Ald'ruhn" – "Old Home" *"Fetcher" *"Foyada" – "Fire-river" (in the 'Ancient Ashlander tongue)(Dialogue: "Scout" or "Savant" Class) *"Gah" – Great'' (e.g. Gah-Julan) *"Kogo" – Unbreakable *"Kogoruhn" – "Unbreakable Home" *"Muthsera" – ?Deed to Indrele's House ( ) *"Mehra" – ?The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Stonefalls and Deshaan *"N'wah" *"Ruhn" – Home *"Serjo" – honorary title, meaning "sir" or "Noble".Note to Salyn Sarethi *"Sotha" *"S'wit" *"Sera" – Greeting given to fellow Dunmeri. (Gleaned from "Dialogue" section of Morrowind Construction set) *"T'lonya" – Birthing swaddle''Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal'' Dwemeris Dwemeris. *Bthar-zel – "Allied City"Katria's Journal *Nchardak – City of a Hundred Towers *Volen – Hammer *Volenfell – City of the Strong Shield (literally: Hammer's fall) *Volendrung – Hammer of Might For a list of books written in Dwemeris, see Dwemeris. Ehlnofex Ancient language. Now extinct. *"Ae" – "Is" (Probably also encountered in elvish languages); Prefix establishing as true *"Aedra" – "Ancestors"Aedra and Daedra *"Beratu" – "Half"The Bretons: Mongrels of Paragons? ("Bretons" is derived from this) *"Dae" – "Is not"; Negative prefix *"Daedra" – "Not our ancestors" *"Nirn" means the "Gray Maybe".The Monomyth (Sometimes translated as "Arena")Cosmology (Unconfirmed that it was this language) Falmer The Falmer Language can be determined thanks to etchings in Calcelmo's Tower, and Gallus's Encoded Journal Giantish – Established as a language in Goblin A language according to the lorebook Sacred Rites of the Stonechewers. *"Muulk" – Used to chastise Durzogs or children. *"Mluku" – Goblin word for fecal matter. Impish Established as a language in . Kothri Roll me down down down to the river that welcomes me Ge-rulla seb-seb-seb ytri topali ke wel'kyn-ge I am a Welcome Stone Ge una Wel'kyn Bal Just ask anyone of age, little girl, for they remember me Yn set ghyn aka, ky'naless, synd laru'me ge I am a Welcome Stone Ge yni Wel'kyn Bal Wash me up up up and see! A familiar face! Too long gone! K'yness-ge bes bes bes ad'soon! Ha'phyn fex! Ald'ald-het! I am Orlyan, the Long Gone Stone Ge yni Orlyan, the Ald-Het Bal The Around-Us will be happy to see me again! Aurbex lemha je-je ad'soon al-ge! But it might go, "Wait, you looked different before!" Hyn detta set, "Ka, g'e lr'khn nymbo!" I am a Verily Stone! Ge yni V'arla Bal! But it might go, "Wait, you looked different before!" Hyn detta set, "Ka, g'e lr’khn nymbo!" I am a Verily Stone! Ge yni V'arla Bal! The Water-getting Girl and the Inverse Tiger *Ald-Het = Long Gone *Ald'Ald-het = Too long gone *Bal = Stone (Also in Aldmeris) *Detta = Might *Ge = "Me"/I *G'e = You *Hyn = But *Ka = "Wait" *Set = Go *Una = "Am A" (Sometimes "Yni") *V'arla = Verily *Wel'kyn = Welcome *Yni = "Am A" (Sometimes "Una") Jel *A language that is described as "the closest speech to thought." A way of conversing communally with the Hist. *Unlike many Tamrielic languages, Jel is not derived from Ehlnofex but comes from the ancient and sentient trees, the Hist. The language is sometimes erroneously referred to as Saxhleel, which is the Argonian name for themselves. *"Hej xajhuthi kroni" – Vaporous, dangerous crones." ("Beware of witchlights")Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/The Black Marsh *"hejsetha thtitleel" – Vaporous, floating sphere (or Wisp *"hejsetha thtithik" – "Vaporous, floating egg-hatcher" (Wispmother) *"Wamasu" is a Jel name Argonian Language''The Black Fin: Foreign Adventures, Part 1'' *"Al-Phid" – "Brightest star in the city"Racial Motifs 9: The Argonians *"Daril" – example "Daril Drinker" – ? *"Gee-Rusleel" – "Miredancer"Tribes of Murkmire: Miredancers *"Haj" – Hidden Woods *"Jekos" - Meaning unknown. Used by Zahra in . *"ka" – Apprentice *"kaj – jeke thota" – "Ample-stinging insect" (or "Giant Wasp") *Kaoc – Form of expression of surprise or alarm. *"kajthux" – "Ample Serpent" *"Kota-Vimleel" – "Black-Tongues"Tribes of Murkmire: Black-Tongues *"Lukiul" – "Assimilated". *"Rormasu" – Argonian word for Crocodile (literal: "big mouth reptile that breathes above water") *"Saxhleel" – Argonians' name for themselves.Tribes of Murkmire: Ghost People *"Ssaa" – ? (used by Xijai-Teel *"Teeba-Hatsei" – "Hip and Tail Ball" *"Theilul" – Hurry? (uncertain on meaning) *"Tsonashap" – "Swimming Frog" *"Tum-Taleel" – "Root-House People"Tribes of Murkmire: Root-House People *Uxith – "nest" *"Veeskheel-Tzel" – "Ghost People"Tribes of Murmire: Ghost People *"Wasseek-haleel" – "Bright-Throats"Tribes of Murkmire: Bright-Throats *"Waxhuthi" – curse word - Dialogue with Sharp-Eye *"Xal" – "Sacred" *"Xeech'kis" – "Seed Dolls" *"Xuth" – exclamation – multiple Argonian characters Nedic *"Sprig" – Nedic term for "fresh green twig or offshoot"Field Guide to Spriggans Nordic "Merethic" – literally meaning "Era of the Elves" Old Bretic Old Redguard "Yokudan"/Old Yokudan. *"Ajcea": a spiral down (source: "The Alik'r)The Alik'r(Mentions Ajcea)The Book of Circles: Forging Maxims *"Ayh-al-Fifrah at-Hamisam" – "be at peace"?Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Valenwood *"Anka-Ra" – Former warrior? Old warrior?Elenaire's Journal *"Anselim" – Equivalent of "bottoms-up" (maybe) **"Anselim" may also mean "stop" or "cease"The Horse-Folk of Silverhoof *Ansei "Sword-Saints" (Other references too) *Ansu (official references, too) *Atomos – "The Uncuttable" *"Greklith"Testimony of Arthago, Prince of Sentinel *"Hel Shira" – Blade Noble? *"Kotu": Purifying? (Frandar Hunding) "weapon" / "edge" *"Mluo": "the divinely rich child of rot, silky, pressed sour milk" (i.e. Cheese). (Source: "The Alik'r") *"Netu" – "Turn" *"Netu Hu" – "Turn Right" *"Netu anselim" – "Turn Back" *"Selim" – "Halt" *"Ugak-ta" – "I'm pretty mad" *"Yarbans" – A Redguard unit of measure (Frandar Hunding) * "Raga" – ? *"Sen nung ni-Bateki tro ki-lodo" – ? *"Stros M'Kai" - "Sister of Thought"[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/redguard-forum-madness The Redguard Forum Madness] *"Tro zhang-ga let" – ? *"Sura" *"Surahoon" – ? *"Hira-Dirg" – ? *"Tobr'a" – ? *"Tung den uta-no-mongo, Ansu-Gurleht." *"Yokeda" – "Leader? Lord of war? (See also: Banthan – a dialect of this language) Orcish Orcish is a language of the Orsimer peoples of Tamriel. Other examples exist of its separate language, such as Sixteen Accords of Madness, Book XII.Sixteen Accords of Madness, Book XII * *No word exists in this language for "delicacy."Arms and Armor of the Orcish Champion: Gushagub Gro-Shugdurbam Saxhleel (See "Jel") Ta'Agra (Ta'Agra)Ahzirr Traajijazeri *"Ahzirr Trajijazeri" – "We justly take by force". (Zulana) Lord Vivec's Sword-Meeting With Cyrus the Restless *"vaba maaszi lhajiito, do-sura" – Unknown. *"Do-sura" – The Captain *Dro-m'Athra – Everywhere? (possible)Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Elsweyr *"ja'Khajiit" - ? Kizmar, *"Krin" – Grin/smile *"Ziss" – Phrase used by Khajiit. (Mazil-jo uses this) *"Sa-m'Athra" – Elder cat? Senche-Lion? *"gzalzi vaberzarita maaszi: – "Absurdity has become necessity. *"q'zi no vano thzina ualizz" – "When I contradict myself, I am telling the truth." *"Renrijra Krin – "The Mercenary's Grin" *"Q'zi no vano thzina ualizz." – "There are no rules" *"thjizzrini" – "Foolish Concepts" (No word for "Rules") *"Vaba Do'Shurh'do": "It Is Good To Be Brave" *"Ri'sallidad" – "the dead" ("Martyrs") *"Vaba Maaszi Lhajiito": "It Is Necessary To Run Away" *"Fusozay Var Var": "Enjoy Life" *"Fusozay Var Dar": "Kill Without Qualm" *"Ahzirr Durrarriss": "We Give Freely To The People" Honorific titles: *"-do" – "is an honorific for one who has earned distinction on the field of battle or in personal duels. Beware of those strutting lions who apply the title to themselves, not waiting for others to award it."Khajiiti Honorifics *"-dro" – "title applied to wise elders, patriarchs, grandfathers, and those who walk too slowly in front of one in the marketplace" *"-dra" is a title of respect awarded to one known for her wisdom and wit, or as a consolation to one who has achieved a venerable age. *"-daro" is for one who has achieved excellence in the nimble manipulation of loose articles, such as small decorative objects and unattached coinage. *"-do" is for one who has earned renown as a warrior—usually male, but occasionally (too occasionally, in this one's opinion) a female. *"-do" is an honorific for one who has earned distinction on the field of battle or in personal duels. *"-ko" is an appellation for respected healers, mages, and scholars, and is also sometimes added to the names of learned ancestors. *"-la" is an oh-so-fleeting title applied to graceful maidens who are unmarried, or behave as if they were *"-ma" is for a young child of either gender, a term of endearment. *"-dar" is perhaps the most ancient of all Khajiiti titles, an appellation earned by those who are nimble in fingers and wits, and are both inquisitive and acquisitive.(Example: Razum-dar) *"-jo" is an appellation for respected physicians, scholars, and mages, though it is also frequently adopted by charlatans and mountebanks *"-ra" is for an esteemed leader of soldiers, trade, or governance. *"-ri" is a title rarely awarded, as it is reserved for great leaders of our people, Speakers, Kings, and Manes Tsaesci *"Syffim" – "Warrior"History of the Fighters Guild, 1st Ed References Category:Community Projects Category:Lore Category:Languages